Shut Up and Love Me
by LittleHolly
Summary: I was the Geek, He was the jock. He hated me, yet was strangely attached to me at the same time, Your thinking they’ll be a happy ending and we‘ll get together, but throw my crazy ex boyfriend into the mix and you get more of a disaster Fairytale!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i deleted two of my other stories, cause i didnt think they were going anywhere.**

**I REALLY dont think this is going anywhere either. I'm giving it a week tops. If i dont think enough people like it i delete it in a weeks time. Simple as.I'll start something else.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I never really thought of what kind of person I was. I always thought I was okay. I wasn't mean. I wasn't a slut. I was nothing like that. I was kind, considerate, reliable. Yet all of that changed In a matter of months. Because of guys. Not just one guy. But a bunch of them.

Lets start with guy number one:

"Little Stevie Richardson."

The guy from Kindergarten. You know, I always thought he was alright. Heck, I even gave him my ice cream cone when we went on that trip to the beach one day. But he had to go and call me a nerd. All I did was answer the teachers question. She asked me what came after them number 5 and I said 6. I know it was only kindergarten, and I shouldn't take it to heart. But back then it was a really big deal. I sat in the corner and cried, while all the other kids laughed at Little Steive Richardson new found word. Soon enough it was my new nickname. That's when I vowed to never answer a question again. The first moment I decided to change.

Guy number 2:

Chad Danforth

I was in Second Grade. I was still getting called a nerd by "Little Stevie Richardson" and Chad stood up for me. He told Little Stevie Richardson that he "shouldn't call girls nerds, because everyone knows they'll just attack you with their cooties."

I should have been happy. I mean Little Stevie Richardson stopped calling me a nerd, and Chad asked me if I wanted to be his best friend. But no, I stood on Chads toe, pushed him to the ground, called him an idiot, then stomped off shouting "I can take care of myself."

That's the moment I decided I didn't need friends. The second moment I decided to change.

Guy number 3:

Brian Harris

I met him when I was 14. By this time, I ignored choice number two and was best friends with Chad. So basically that one doesn't really count. Sadly, Mom was moving a lot. So while Chad was off in Albuquerque, I was in California. With Brian. That was the same year I rebelled against my Mom. She and my Dad had got a divorce, and all the moving was too much for me. So I decided to turn into "Dark Goth Girl Gabi"

I hung out with kids twice my age and dated Brian, who was 17 at the time.

I dated him until around my 17th birthday, then over Christmas break, he hurt me, physically and emotionally. Lets just say it was a good job Chad visited me then, because if he didn't, then God knows what would have happened to me.

That's when I vowed to never see Brian again. Moment number 3.

Guy number 4:

Troy Bolton.

Chads "new best friend." Whatever like I cared. He's annoying, cocky, stupid and just plain annoying. Yet I can't help but like him for it. I met him when I moved back to Albuquerque. He was the Jock and I was the Geek. (thanks to "Little Stevie Richardson", who just so happened to recognise me and dubbed me his new word. Oh and "Little" He's freaking huge now!!!)

He hates me. He's made that clear. But he never leaves me alone. He's like my own little puppy!! But one of those really annoying puppies who you really don't want to follow you. I'd say this was moment number 4. But I don't think I have a moment yet.

Guy number 5:

My Dad

He left when I was 14. Don't know why, and I really don't give a crap anymore. He could jump off a cliff and I wont mind. This is Moment 5. The time I vowed to never trust anybody again.

* * *

"You really think I'm just going to walk back into school and everyone will be all. "Oh look its Gabi!! Lets go freaking party!"" I complained for the 5th time that morning. My Mom looked at me. She took her reading glasses off her head and placed them on the table.

"Hon, I'm not saying that all your old friend will remember you I'm just saying-"

"Your saying that I should march into that school, and start my life all over again for the 6th time this year. And Mom, its only January."

"I know you've moved, a lot, this month-"

"I've barely been to any of the schools for a week Mom."

"But you're here to stay!! Until graduation this time Gabs!" My Mom beamed. "This is it. We're home now."

"No, we're not Mom. Home is 2 blocks away, the place you made us leave when I was 9."

"It's not my fault someone moved in-"

"Yes it is! You shouldn't have took the stupid job in the first place, God! I'm going to school."

"Have fun sweetie!!" My Moms voice called.

"I hate you…" I sang.

"Love you too!!" She sang back.

And for the first time that day. I smiled.

I walked down the street of the strangely quiet neighbourhood. I still remember this place. I remember running round the neighbourhoods with all the other kids. I remember going to the park with my Dad-everyday. I also remember my old house. The one I'm looking at right now. It looks exactly the same. A cream colour on the outside. And that same brown wooden door. I know its my door, because if I look close enough I'm sure I can see the dent in it, from the time I hit my bike off it.

I know I must have looked strange. Starring at the house. But I didn't mind. I put my bag down and sat crossed legged on the sidewalk. Just starring at my house. It was so peaceful. I loved the way the wind was playing with my hair.

"You know, some people might think you're a stalker." Came a male voice from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, I could be bothered with idiots right now.

"What's it to you, even if I am a stalker."

I felt the person sit next to me, but I didn't look at him, I refused.

"Because, smart ass. Its my house." He said.

I looked at him so quick, I pulled a muscle in my neck.

He was cute, I'll give him that. Dirty blondish, brownish hair. But it was still the kind of hair you'd love to run you're fingers through. He had a six pack, you could tell the way his white shirt clung to his chest. He was wearing jeans and sneakers. Simple. He was sort of tanned skinned. But his eyes. My Gosh! Bright blue. Ocean blue even. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Um, I…" I started.

"I'm beginning to think you are a stalker." He smirked. "First you stare at my house, now you stare at me. Need a picture?"

I rolled my eyes. Okay he was cute, but he was an idiot.

"I don't want a picture. I'm just, taking a walk."

"Usually, when people take walks, they walk, they don't sit."

I sighed and stood up, I really couldn't be bothered to argue with him.

"Look I don't really care." I said and started to walk off.

"Wait! What's your name?" He asked standing up.

"What's you're name?" I asked. Standing still and turning round to face him.

"Troy." he said. "Troy Bolton."

I nodded smiling. "Okay.." Then I started to walk off.

"Wait!! What's you're name." he shouted after me.

I shrugged turning around, but still walking. "I guess you'll have to figure that out on your own!"

He smirked. "I like a challenge."

"Good."

Once I finally got to my homeroom, I felt like punching something. I had no idea how seriously this school took school spirit. I am not a school spirit sort of person. So a bunch of people shouting "What team?" "Wildcats" at me. Was enough to make me nearly explode.

I gave me details to the teacher at the front of the class. She nodded and waved me off, handing me back the paper. I stomped off towards the back of the classroom. Taking any random seat.

"Hi, I'm Jason." The guy next to me said. "I like riding my bike." He smiled. I groaned. Just so happens my random seat is next to a random freaking guy.

"Ignore him." Came a voice, from in front of me. "He's a basketball freak."

The girl sighed. "I'm Taylor. Your new here right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm Gabriella."

"Gabriella, it's a nice name."

"Okay, class, can I have your attention." The teacher said.

I few kids at the front sat up straight. Including Taylor. I'm guessing there all my new geek friends.

Everybody else just carried on talking.

"Class…" The teacher said again. Still talking.

"SILENCE!!" She screamed.

They all shut up and looked at her.

"Okay, We're going to start off with me saying My name is Ms Darbus. Of course. You all know that, apart from one. Miss Gabriella Montez will you like to introduce yourself?" She asked. Everyone looked at me. I silently groaned. This is what I hated.

"Um, not really…" I said.

"Nonsense, stand up and introduce yourself." She made hands gestures, which I assume was her way of trying to make me stand.

"Yeah, Gabriella introduce yourself." Came a voice. I looked to where it came from. And then was Troy freaking Bolton. So much for not wanting him to know my name.

I sighed. "Well, My names Gabriella, I've moved around a lot and-"

"Gabriella!!" Came a voice from the front. A guy wearing big black Harry Potter glasses with tape holding them together looked at me. "You're that girl that won all those decathlon contests. The math girl right?"

"Gabriella Montez!! You're her!! You have to join our team!" Said Taylor.

Crap. My cover was blown.

"What a nerd." Said a blonde haired girl rolling her eyes. "That's just what we need another math kid to join their little army."

I sat down in my seat slowly, while they all discussed me as if I wasn't even their. God, I hated new schools.

* * *

**Review, cause like i said you guys are saving it! If i dont think people are reading it im deleting it.**

**So Review!**

**x**

**holly**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks to the people who DID review and favourite. I love you guys! Basically i decided that i probably will write this story, I'm still half and half with it. But Please review! If you favourite review too because i need the encouragement to continue writing this. I only ask for a few words, so i know that it is being read and not just like 2 people are reading every update. So Please and Thank You xx**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. (except the plot)**

* * *

I never did mind people starring at me, or talking about me for that matter.

It always happened. Every school I went to, people would talk about me, because I was the "new freaky math kid"

I felt like I was the main attraction at the zoo. It was embarrassing at first, but then I dealt with it.

This school was different. Nobody starred at me. They were talking about me, but that was just because I was new. I didn't feel like the main attraction. In fact, I felt normal, like I was part of the school. Well, that's until I realized who the main attraction at this school was.

"OH MY GOSH!! TROY BOLTON!!" A blonde haired cheerleader screamed. She was jumping up and down and her "friends" were screaming with her.

I felt sick. I slammed my locker shut. What was he? Some kind of God?

"Basketball Captain." Came a voice from behind me. It was Taylor, that girl from homeroom, and English and Math and Science. In fact she was in half my classes today.

"Huh?" I asked, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Troy Bolton. He's the basketball captain. Not a God." She smiled.

I looked at her. Could she read minds or something? I swear I didn't say that out loud. Wait, did I? Wow this girl know how to confuse a person

"I knew that you were thinking about him." She said. My eyes went wide, so she could read minds!

"All the new kids always do think the same thing." She sighed.

So, she cant read minds. Well its not like its possible anyways…..

"What's so good about the basketball captain though?" I asked. At my other schools Football always seemed to be the main attraction. I don't know why. Big heavy guys getting pushed around. It seemed painful.

" First reason." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Basketball is huge here. Basketball is their Football. And if you don't want to have the school hating you, then you have to learn to love basketball." She looked a bit disgusted as she said it. "But School Spirit is another thing. You have to be….."

"School Spirity…?" I asked.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for, but yes." She smiled. I groaned. "I hate school spirit."

"I'm right their with you. But its something that we have to live with."

I sighed. This school was already being difficult.

""Reason number two." She continued looking at me. "Troy. Bolton."

"Troy." I repeated. "The basketball captain." He was in half my classes too. If not all of them. Wait, he wasn't in Math.

She nodded. "The cheerleaders favourite thing." She threw them a sickening look. "Girls want to be with him. Guys want to be him. We don't get on the wrong side of him."

I raised my eyebrow. Interesting. "Why don't we get on the wrong side of him."

"He has a temper…." She trailed off.

"Don't we all?" I asked, this girl was a very confusing person.

"His temper is, well, you'll probably have to see it." She said.

I nodded. "Fair enough. I get it pretty well. Evil Jock, Bad temper, School Spirit, basketball. I think this school is probably one of the easiest I've been too. Well apart from all the school spirit. That's the hard thing." I silently groaned to myself again, as my Cell vibrated. I took it out of my pocket at read the name. Brian.

I saw Taylor looking over my shoulder. "Are you going to answer it?"

I shrugged as I rejected the call. "It's not important."

"I hope you don't mind me prying but, Who's Brian?" She asked. Curiosity written all over her face.

I really didn't know how to answer that question. Nor did I want too. I didn't wasn't people I just met knowing my business.

"GABI!!" Someone shouted. I looked up, and saw a guy rushing over to me. Arms outstretched and hair bouncing wildly. I smiled so much my mouth hurt.

"Chad!" I said as he threw his arms around me. "I missed you!"

He smiled. "I just saw you like a week ago, but I missed you more!" He pulled away then threw his arms back around me.

"How have you been?" He asked quietly in my ear.

I shrugged. "Okay, he just called me."

Chad pulled away at starred at me. "You didn't answer it right?"

I shook my head. "No."

He nodded and let out a sigh. "Good." He looked over at Taylor and a smirk formed on his face. "Mckessie. How's it going?"

She snorted. "Like you'd care. How do you two know each other?" She asked, she seemed a bit ticked off.

"Best friends since second grade." He said, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

Taylor nodded stiffly. "Fair enough. Why weren't you in homeroom.?"

"Didn't think you'd care, and if it was any of your business, which it isn't, the you would know that I-"

"Danforth." Came another voice, I turned my head to see none other than Troy Bolton.

"'Sup Captain?" Chad said, removing his arm from my shoulders.

Troy shrugged his ice blue eyes landing straight on me. "Never knew you hung out with….Geeks." He said.

Chad flinched at the word. "I don't but, Gabriella, I've known her since second grade."

Troy nodded his blue eyes still on me. "I never knew that. But then again, I never knew Gabriella was a geek either."

Chad flinched again. "Don't call her that."

Troy turned to Chad. His eyes leaving me. I don't know why but when he looked at me if felt as if he was burning a hole in me or something.

Troy smirked. "I'll call her what I want." The he stalked away.

"Gabi…" Chad began.

"Well that was rude!!" I shouted, He can not call me whatever he wants.

Chad chuckled. "Troy is rude. Don't pay attention to him. He's just-"

"Different." Taylor finished, pushing Chad away and connecting our arms together. "Bye Chad!" She waved.

Chad looked from me to Taylor then nodded. "Look after her Taylor."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. He's in California."

"Don't answer him when he calls." Chad warned.

"I'm not stupid." I said. Chad nodded and smiled.

"I know you're not." He gave me a hug and walked off in the same direction Troy had.

"Well," Taylor said, as we started walking off in the other direction. "Who'd know that you'd be tight with a jock."

I shrugged. "I don't really see him as a jock. He's just Chad."

Taylor smiled. "I know but its going to take a while for people to get used to. Someone like you, friends with someone like him."

"Someone like me?" I asked confused.

"You know what I mean. People that actually know things."

"Geeks…?" I asked.

She laughed. "Well if you don't mind calling yourself one. Then sure."

"Hey, its better then being Goth Geek…" I said to myself quietly.

"What?" Taylor asked. "I didn't catch that."

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Okay, so anyways you coming to practise tonight?" She asked.

"Practise? For what?"

"The Scholastic Decathlon."

"Oh, Um, Well…" Before I could get my sentence out the bell rang. Taylor beamed.

"Great see you after school!!" She walked after, as I stood their in the middle of the hallway.

"I didn't agree to anything." I said to myself.

"Talking to yourself?" Came _that _voice. I groaned. I didn't have time for him. "You know I beginning to wonder about you. Starring at other peoples houses, Starring at me, and now you're talking to yourself. Your life must be filled with Flowers and butterfly's."

"Okay, First, It was my house first. Second I wasn't starring at you I was….noticing you."

Troy smiled. "And third?"

"Well, I was talking to myself, but everyone does that." I said sighing.

"Yeah, all the crazy people."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Free period. Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Free period." I said.

Silence filled the air. I hated it. I had to leave.

"I'm leaving now." I said turning around, and walking down the hall.

He followed me. Stupid Bolton. I went to the Library. Hoping that he'd think he was too "cool" to be seen their. He still followed me.

"I'm beginning to think you're the stalker." I said, turning around.

He shrugged. Looking at me again with those ice blue eyes. "What's it to you?"

I shrugged. "Nothing I-"

"Listen Gabriella. I have to be straight with you. You're classed as a geek. Jocks shouldn't be seen with them, not like I've ever minded it but that's not the point. For some reason, I don't like you." He said.

Ouch. What a nice thing to say to someone on their first day. What Cant I ask for a nice. "Welcome to East High". I would have preferred a freaking school spirit parade over this.

"But." He continued. "There's something different about you too."

I looked at him. "Different bad…"

"Different good." He said still looking at me. "And I like that."

I was confused again, the students here did that a lot to me. "I thought you hated me…"

"I do." He said. "But I like you too."

Then he turned around and walked out the library, leaving me and my pounding head.

How can you like someone, but not like them. He was a confusing guy. But for some reason I wanted to know more about Troy Bolton. And I didn't know why…

* * *

**An: Okay all you Americans Listen Up!! Me being just a Northerner from England knows very little about the American school system things!**

**So if any American people want to PM me and tell me a few of the basics (Times, how many classes you have whens lunch, basketball seasons and stuff like that) I will be VERY grateful. If not then...I'm forced to struggle by my self and make mistakes. So bare with me if i do that =) hopefully you know what I'm taking about.**

**So Review and stuff, i'll love ya for it**

**xx**

**Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! (But the Plot)**

* * *

"It just makes no sense!" I said into the phone. "He either hates me or he likes me. He can't like me and hate me, I mean its just…"

"Okay, Okay calm down Gabs." My best friend Michelle Vickers said into the phone. I met Michelle when I was 7. My grandparents live in Texas, so every summer I go to visit them for a few weeks, I met Michelle outside the park, we bonded and were convinced a certain house was "haunted".

Trouble was we called the supposed poltergeist a prostitute. (We were young and didn't know the difference…) So we ran round the place shouting "There's a Prostitute living in that house."

A few of the parents ended up having words with our parents.

"Maybe…" She said getting excited. I could picture her now. Jumping up down, her brown locks bouncing every where as she beamed at her "idea". "Maybe you're getting Punk'd by the school. You know like a new kid thing. I once knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew some teacher that did that to her new student."

Okay, I never said her ideas were the best. I sighed. "Michelle. I doubt I'm getting Punk'd. They don't do that anymore."

"Really, I watch them all the time."

"You watch the reruns…"

"Oh, I thought they were just doing the same Prank to the same person again and again and again an-"

"MICHELLE!!" I screamed down the phone.

"Yes.."

"Can we just focus. Please?" She was really stressing me out right now. She's not the best, best friend. But she tries.

"Okay, he's a jock right?" She asked.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah.."

"Maybe…it's some mixed jock feeling or something, maybe he's just confused." She said. I smiled, I take what I said before back. She was the Best.

"Or maybe.." She carried on. "There try to Punk you. Maybe there making a new TV series and-"Okay, she gets carried away, but that's not the point. "Michelle. I get it. It's just, I don't know."

"It'll be fine, he's just some stupid jock. I've dated plenty, their all the same."

"Yeah.."

"So how you been? Made any new friends."

"I've been fine, I only made like one friend and I saw Chad again." I smiled.

"Aww that's great. Tell him I said hi, and you bet not forget me!"

"Never…"

I heard the door open. My Mom was back from work.

"I gotta go Michelle, Mom's back."

"Tell Maria I miss her!! I'll talk to you later Gabs."

"Bye." I said as my bedroom door opened.

My Mom smiled and walked in. She sat on the end of my bed and looked at me.

"How was school?" She asked, picking up an old raggedy teddy and sitting it on her knee.

I shrugged. "How was work?"

She sighed. "Gabriella, you know I hate moving you around the country but-"

"No, Mom. You don't. You keep doing it. I've told you that I hate moving and every time you say we're here to stay, but we end up leaving the next week."

She looked around the room. Their was boxes everywhere. I hadn't unpacked. I really didn't see the point.

"We're here to stay now." She said quietly. "You can unpack."

I shook my head. "By the time I unpack, I'll have to repack it all again."

"You can't live out of boxes."

"I can Mom." I closed my eyes. "I know we're home. And it's great being back. But a part of me, wanted to be able to grow up here. Go through the same middle school the same high school. Not different one's different months. I just can't unpack until I know for certain we're staying."

She nodded and placed the teddy back on my bed. "Okay sweetie. Okay." She got up and walked over to me, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll leave you alone."

She started to walk out of the room and I sighed, falling down onto my bed. I picked up the teddy my Mom was previously holding. My Grandpa got me it. He lives in New Jersey with my Grandma. Their my dads parents. My Mom isn't to happy that I prefer My dads parents over hers. I don't care though. My Mom hates her parents too.

They live in a posh little house up in Texas. When I was little I wasn't aloud to bring toys over to their house. They'd take the toys off of me and place them on the kitchen island saying I could have them back when I go home.

I had to sit on the couch, with the TV off. I wasn't aloud to touch the cushions. They had to stay "perfect."

When I needed to use the bathroom I had to raise my hand and ask politely.

It was like school. I wasn't aloud to touch her little stuck up dog called Mipsy.

Mipsy had her own bed. In her own room. The stupid dog got more than me. And I'm blood!! I had to sleep in a sleeping bag on my grandparents bedroom floor. And they had 5 bedrooms in this little posh house of theirs.

I hate going to theirs every summer. The only bright side to it, is that I get to see Michelle. I usually stay their for 2 weeks and then I go off to New Jersey for 2 weeks to stay with my Dads parents.

I love them. They live in a little house on the outskirts of this big town. They live in a normal neighbour hood, and I get my own room. Their dog isn't stuck up either. Their dogs called Taffy. She's the cutest dog ever. She just follows you around the place.

I smiled again. Their the only people I talk to who have any connection with my Dad. I don't want to talk to him again. They know that. They make sure he's not in town when I am. Just so I don't have to see him.

I sighed putting the teddy down. I couldn't wait to see them again. They always know how to make me feel better.

My cell started ringing. I looked at it.

Brain.

I groaned. Couldn't this guy get a clue the first time. I hesitated before picking the phone up and throwing it against the wall. Sadly, it was still ringing.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted to the phone walking out my bedroom door.

"Gabriella! What are you doing?" My Moms voice called.

"I'm playing Scrabble, Mom." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, walking into the living room.

"Oh, are you winning?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah Mom, I'm winning." I said sitting on the couch. I looked ahead of me and saw some woman sitting opposite me. She had sandy coloured hair and bright blue eyes. She looked familiar.

"Hello.." I said to her.

My Mom smiled. "Gabi, this is Lucille Bolton. She's the owner of our old house and she works with me at my new office."

Bolton. Great. That's just what I need, My Mom getting all cosy with the Bolton's.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled.

"Her son goes to your school, Troy, have you met him?" My Mom asked me.

"Oh, I've had a few confusing conversations with him…" I said rolling my eyes.

Lucille laughed. "Troy tends to confuse a lot of people. He hates people knowing how he really feels, so he hides it by confusing them."

I looked at her. Who does that? Was her son getting high every night?

"Great." I said, faking a smile. I had a feeling I'd have another of his confusing conversations. I have to ask him if he get high every night next time I see him.

"Lucille was just saying, we should all get together one night. Won't that be fun Gabs." My Mom said beaming.

"Oh, Yeah." I said. "That'll be great."

"How about Friday night?" Lucille asked.

"Perfect." My Mom beamed. "We'll be their!"

"Great!"

There's my Friday night gone…

* * *

The days seemed to go by quicker after that, Then Friday came, and I was dreading it.

I walked out the school building and stood their. It was raining. This was Perfect.

"Montez." Came a voice.

I looked over and saw Troy Bolton sitting in his black car. "Need a ride?" He asked.

I smiled. "Nope."

I started walking down the street. But he was following me. Stalker.

"Get in the car."

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Montez, Get in the car."

I stopped and looked at him. His eyes had turned a dark blue colour. I shook my head again.

"I don't want to-" I started but was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. I jumped and got in the car.

Troy was laughing.

"It's not funny." I said, my heart beating like crazy.

He smirked and shook his head. "Whatever."

It was pretty quiet. I hate silence. It's really annoying.

"So, I hear you're coming over tonight." Troy said breaking the silence.

Oh thank god its gone. I shrugged. "You hear correctly.""Yeah, well I was going to go to a part tonight." He said, his eyes still that dark blue colour. "Now I can't go."

"Oh well." I said.

He gave me a death glare, I looked to the floor. Note to self. Never piss Troy off.

"So I'm going to say I'm taking you out tonight."

I looked at him "What?""It's the only way I'll be able to go to the party. My parents don't trust me anymore. But if they think I'm taking you out. I can got to the party and I wont have to be back by 10."

"Awww, you'll have to be back 10:30, huh?" I asked him.

"Nah, Midnight." He said.

"What if don't want to go out with you?" I asked. "What if I want to stay with My Mom and you're parents?"

"Then, I'll have to make you life hell, cause I can't miss this party." He said, sending me another death glare. Charming.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"No you wont, cause you're already doing it."

"I don't get a say in this?" I asked hurt.

He shook his head smirking. "None."

I sunk low into my seat. His cell started to ring. It said Sindy. I smirked. Whenever someone introduced themselves to me as Sindy, I always pictured a Barbie doll.

Maybe that because my Barbie doll was called Sindy was I was younger. All the other girls told me it was called Barbie. That's why it's a Barbie doll. But I was stubborn. I called my Barbie doll, Sindy and my Sindy doll, Barbie.

"Hey…" Troy said into the phone. "Yeah I'll be at the party…….Well, then I'll defiantly see you their." he started smirking. I felt sick. "Bye."

"That you're girlfriend." I asked.

He scoffed. "Nah, she's an airhead."

I scoffed this time. "So you're using her…."

"No, she wants to be used." He said.

What. A. Player. No wonder he "likes me" He want to use me.

"Maybe you should go to the party with Sindy." I said folding my arms.

He smirked at me. "I can't, she's not you.""Huh?" I said looking at him.

He smirked again, stopping the car. "See you late Gabriella."

I looked out the window. That's my house.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked, remembering I didn't even give him directions.

"Bye." he said again, still smirking.

I got out the car. "Umm, Thanks, for the ride." I said.

He nodded and drove off.

And Once Upon a time the guy had a nerve to call me a stalker? Honestly.

* * *

**Review? ;)**

**The More Reviews the faster i upload. Deal?**

**Holly**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing =)**

**AN: dessertluver7 has reviewed like every chapter so far, and it's like where ever i look now i see her/his name so THANK YOU! Your reviews make me smile =) **

******

**Remember to _review_ guys i do spend a while on this (even thought it doesnt seem like it) and i need your support!!**

**Its not a long chapter, its just a sort of...i dunno...Read, review lol **

* * *

Usually when a guy asks you to go to a party, you have a great time. You have a few laughs, have a drink or two, and just generally have a good time.

But I always did manage to befriend idiots. If you could call Troy Bolton a friend. He was barley my acquaintance.

"You know," I said smiling at him. "You make me feel like such a princess, bringing me here, then abandoning me, then coming back to see me every half an hour. You really are a prince charming huh?"

He looked at me and frowned. "You know, you could loosen up a bit, instead of sitting in the corner of the room all by yourself."

"I don't know any of these people!" I said, for the fifth time that night.

"There's thing that people tend to do, it's called talking…." He smirked.

I stuck out my tongue, "I don't want to befriend these people."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why…?"

As if on queue a drunken guy fell down the stairs and onto the floor.

"WOOO!! WHAT A RUSH!!" He stood up, and started swaying on the spot. "I've always wanted a pet chicken…"

Then he stumble away, after falling to the floor again.

I looked at Troy, "Well, that could be why."

He scoffed. "He's just drunk. He's nicer, when he's sober."

"What's his name?""I don't know, Gerald or something." He froze. "Howard, Tom, Mike…..or was it Billy?"

I rolled my eyes as he went through a list of names.

"Look just take me back home, I already told you I didn't want to be here."

"But you're here now." He said taking my hand and pulling me up, I felt a spark shoot through my hand, and we both immediately let go.

He looked at me, with a blank face. Did he feel It too?

"Um….Do you want a drink?" he said avoiding eye contact.

I nodded. "Sure." I said, even thought I was already holding one.

He quickly walked away, and I sat back down in my seat.

"Awkward… " I said under my breath.

I jumped as my phone started to vibrate in my back pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen.

Brian.

I groaned and disconnected the call.

"Who's Brian?"

I looked up, Troy was standing over me with my drink. He handed it to me, and I put the other cup down. I shrugged.

"You know, just someone." I took a sip of the drink and twisted my face, this one tasted spiked.

Troy tensed up a bit. "Like a boyfriend, someone?" He asked.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, was someone jealous?

I quickly debated whether or not I should ask him, but quickly decided against it.

"No, not a boyfriend." He seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh," He said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I looked at him.

"So, where's Sindy?"

"I don't feel like wasting my time with her," He groaned. "She gives me headaches."

I laughed. "Aww, Poor baby."

He smiled at me. "Hey, as long as you're here they'll all stay away."

And then it suddenly clicked. I looked at him.

"That's why you brought me here." I smiled. "Because you didn't want them crowding round you."

"Well don't say it out loud." He said to me.

"Worried about your reputation?" I teased. "Isn't East Highs King supposed to love the attention?"

He blushed at the comment and shook his head. "I didn't ask for the attention, and East Highs King? Please….I'm more like the God."

I hit him playfully, and he laughed.

"You had to spoil the moment didn't you."

"Sorry," He smiled and looked at me, I looked back.

I loved the colour of his eyes. They were blue, an icey sort of blue.

They were just so hypnotising. His eyes were moving from my eyes to my lips. I blushed. He wasn't thinking, what I think he was thinking. Right?

I just met him, didn't he hate me? But he was so cute. _Stop_ it!! I said to myself.

I felt his breath on my mouth and I was just about to lean forward when…

"TROY!!"We pulled apart quickly, Troy scratching the back of his neck a looking up.

I looked up too. A blonde was walking towards us, in a little pink sparkly dress.

"Sindy?" I asked him quietly.

He shook his head. "Nooo…"

The blonde stood in front of us, and put her perfect manicured hand onto her hip. God was I jealous of those nails.

I would think that, some girl comes and stands in front of me and all I can do is stare at her long nails. I raised my own hands and looked at my nails. I could use a manicure.

"Are you going to introduce me to your….friend?" She asked smiling.

I looked up at her. Was she talking about me? I looked around thinking their was someone else here.

"Ermm, Well…" He said, scratching his neck again.

"I'm Sharpay." She smiled sticking her hand out to me. "And you are?"

Sharpay? Like the dog? I decided I wasn't going to ask her, because my mouth seemed to get me into a lot of trouble. I have to learn to think before I speak.

"Gabriella." I said shaking her hand.

Her smile seemed to brighten. "Nice name…." She trailed off. Was that my queue to say hers is nice too?? I didn't really want to.

She looked over at Troy. "So Sindys been looking for you."

Troy nodded. "Great."

Her smile darkened immediately. "No, Bolton, Not great, she keeps asking me where you are. So I advise that you tell her you don't want a relationship from her. Now." She said pointing to the Kitchen.

"Yeah, you see I…"

"GO!!" She said stamping her foot.

"I'll be back soon." He said to me and quickly walked off.

Sharpay looked at me again and smiled. She sat down beside me a crossed her right leg over her left.

"You're the geek girl right?"

"I suppose…" I groaned to myself. Why was I always geek girl?

She laughed. " You're funny I like you." She lightly pushed me.

Wait. When did I make a joke?

"Umm, thanks???"

"We have to get together some time. You know and talk." She smiled again.

I saw a movie like this once. The blonde girl pretends to like you but she really doesn't. She wants to know you're secrets so she can spread them around and then every one will hate you. Well, I'm not going to have my secrets round my new school.

"Sure." I said. Damn, I have to learn to say no.

"Great. We'll talk some time, get some details." She smiled and stood up. "I'll see you around."

Great, well I warned myself. She'll know my secrets soon.

"Ignore her." Troy said bouncing down into the seat.

"Huh?"

"Whatever she said ignore it." He smiled. "She's a fake blonde you know?"

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "But seriously the girls usually full of crap."

I looked at him. "What do you think she told me."

He paled, but quickly shook it off. "Did she say anything about me."

"No, but what do you think sh-"

"Listen, If you can tell me who this Brian guy is and what he's done to you, I'll tell you what I thought, she would have told you." He stared at me as I paled.

"I'll get back to you." I whispered.

He nodded. "It's a deal, Montez."

I nodded, my eyes glossing over with tears.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, pulling me up, and walking towards the door. "It's getting late."

My tears seemed to vanish. He was holding my hand. Our fingers intertwined and the spark was their. But the thing that surprisingly made me smile, he never pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. =(

**AN: Hey guys posted this a few days early because i was bored. lol. Dont worry though you'll still get a chapter Sunday! =)**

**REVIEW!! xxxx ((I'll love ya forever))**

* * *

"I have never disliked someone so much in my life!!" He screeched slamming the bottled water down onto the table.

"Whoa…Calm down there, it was just a 5 year old." I said sitting on the kitchen island.

He raised an eyebrow. "Just a 5 year old? Gabs he took the last hot dog!!" Chad complained. I laughed. "He was cute he had a balloon."

"Why don't you date him then?" Chad groaned, as he started to make a sandwich.

I smiled. "It was just a hot dog."

"That's not the point, Gabs, he's 5."

I rolled my eyes. "You need a life."

"I have one, thank you very much." Chad said picking up his sandwich.

"'Sup dudes?" Troy said walking into the kitchen.

Chad dropped his sandwich. "How did you get into my house?"

Troy looked at him. "I walked through the door…."

I giggled quietly, Troy smirked at me, while Chad just shook his head.

"You Can't just walk into somebody's house! I could have been doing anything!"

Troy sighed. "Yeah, but it was your house. And you're eating a sandwich. No big deal."

"That's not the point…" Chad said, clearly wanting to win this conversation.

Troy sighed again. "Fine." he walked out the room and I heard the front door slam. A few seconds later their was a loud pounding on the door.

Chad smiled and walked into the hallway, I followed with interest.

"Good afternoon Troy, What can I do for you." Chad asked answering the door.

Troy smiled back. "You cant get out of my way." He pushed passed Chad and walked back into the kitchen.

Chad frowned. "Troy!!"

Troy walked out the kitchen door and scoffed. "There is no pleasing you. Is there?"

"I just wanted you to knock!"

"And I want a million dollars!" Troy stated.

"I want you both to shut up." I cut in.

"Well….." Troy tutted, folding his arms.

"Talk about rude!" Chad scoffed.

"Oh, come one, you're fighting over a door!"

"Discussion." Troy cut in.

"What?" I said.

"We are having a discussion." Troy said, arms still folded.

"Okay.."

"I love our "discussions"" Chad smiled using his "Bunny ears" when he said discussion.

"What is that." Troy asked, copying Chads "bunny ears"

"Bunny ears." Chad stated doing it again.

"Yeah, okay." Troy laughed.

"You are dead to me Troy Bolton, dead!"

Troy just shrugged. "Love ya too, buddy."

I smiled to myself. Thinking about how close me and Troy had gotten these past couple of days. We stayed away from each other at school. But after school we were pretty damn cosy. I loved it so much that nothing could bring me only I knew what was to come….

* * *

Screening calls is really tiring. I never knew that until today. Seventeen times I did it. All for the same person. Oh well, really it was Sixteen, because the other time was Chad. I didn't want to talk to him because he stole my Yo-Yo. Strange, I know but It was sparkly. I liked it.

"You know," I said sitting down in the cafeteria next to Taylor. "Screening calls really takes all the energy out of you."

Taylor smiled. "Why don't you just answer the damn phone!"

I shrugged, as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"It might be an emergency." Kelsi Nielson said from across the table.

I shook my head. "It's not."

Kelsi shrugged. "Have it your way then."

"Kelsi!" A high voice screeched. "I need you to run through this." Sharpay said throwing papers into Kelsi's hands.

Kelsi smiled, in a fake way. "Sure, I'd love to." She said through gritted teeth.

"Great. I'll see you loser's later. Bye Gabriella, we still need to meet up sometime." She smiled bouncing up and down. "Well, gotta go. Toodles."

Taylor and Kelsi looked at me.

"We need to….meet up sometime." Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

"We _still_ need to meet up sometime." Kelsi asked.

I smiled innocently. "She asked me to hang out. I was going to say no, because I thought she'd be like those mean girls in the movie and like kill me but then I didn't think it through too well and ended up saying yes when I really wanted to say no." I said in one breath. "Forgive me?"

"When did this happened!!" Taylor asked.

"I didn't even know you liked Sharpay." Kelsi said.

"Well, I've never talked to her before…" I said trailing off.

"because she's pure fucking evil!" Taylor explained.

"Language." I said simply. I have a thing about bad language. Call me crazy, but it's my life.

"Sorry. I'll rephrase that." Taylor smiled. "ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOU'RE TINY LITTLE BRAIN! SHES FUCKING PURE EVIL!!"

"Inside voices please." I asked looking up at Taylor who had rose to her feet. "And could you use cleaner words?"

Taylor sat back down and rolled her eyes. "She's going to kill you."

My eyes widened. "Like in the film??"

"Worse than the film." Kelsi jumped in.

"If you look up the word Evil in the dictionary. Sharpay Evans is next to it."

I sighed. "Why do these things always happened to me!!"

"Don't worry. We'll help." Taylor said comforting me.

"Promise." I asked them.

They both nodded. "Promise."

I smiled, but I was still scared of the fact she might kill me. They were joking right?

"Hey, has anyone saw Chads basketball?" Jason asked walking over to our table.

I rolled my eyes. "He lost it again didn't he?"

Jason nodded. "He said he put it on the table."

"What table?"

"The one in Science…" Jason replied smiling.

"So, why aren't you in Science?"

"Because I think he's lying me."

"Why would he-"

"Jason! I'll go check Science with you, if you want, I mean…" Kelsi said blushing like crazy.

I rolled my eyes again, as I took a sip of my bottled water.

"No!" Taylor said firmly.

Kelsi, Jason and I looked at her confused.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

Taylor shook her head and looked at Kelsi. "Because you have to help me with my Math homework."

"I don't have Math with you…." Kelsi said carefully

"I can help you Taylor, I'm sure Kelsi and Jason can-" I started.

"NO!" Taylor said again. "Kelsi, has to…help us."

"With what?" I asked.

"She just cant okay! Goodbye Jason."

Jason nodded, clearly confused. Well, it doesn't take much to make him confused, poor guy. "Okay, see you around, I think…"

Kelsi smiled and waved and as soon as Jason was out of earshot sent Taylor a death glare.

"What was that about!!" She spat.

Taylor shrugged. "Look I'd love to chat but I have to go study. See you guys later." And with that she left the cafeteria.

"Well, that was pleasant." I said.

Kelsi groaned. "What is her problem!?"

I shrugged. "I don't know,"

"Look, I have to go over this for Sharpay. So I'll see you soon, yeah?" Kelsi sighed.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

She waved and wondered off.

I was now alone. Perfect. Because I just _loved_ all this silence. Right? No, I hated it. I hesitantly picked at the remainder of my sandwich, then put the bottle top back onto my water.

Picking up my bag, I slowly exited the cafeteria. The halls were deserted since it was Lunch. I walked too my locker and opened it, picking up the books I need for later.

My phone started to vibrate in my back pocket. Groaning, I took it out.

Brian's name was on the screen.

I took a deep breath and very hesitantly flipped it open.

"Hello…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i own nothing....**

**An: You get a little bit of a flashback here (Not the full one, that one will come later on!!)**

* * *

_At night no way  
I won't be feeling your warm embrace  
That's the price you pay for your mistake  
Goodbye to cheating_

_So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not gonna listen_

_And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart_

_Demi Lovato- Everytime You Lie_

* * *

"Gabs…" The whispered voice came from the other end of the phone. The coldness in his voice made me shiver.

I stood their, Cell glued to my ear, breathing heavily.

"Gabs, Please, is that you? Hello?" I heard the desperation in his voice. "Please just talk to me!"

I quickly shook my head and blinked hard a few times. I didn't know what to do.

"H-Hello…" My voice cracked.

"Its you! Gabs please where are you??" He asked quickly.

"W-W-Why??" I asked confused.

"So I can come get you, Gabi! I miss you! I told you I'm sorry, you believe me right, I love you so much, it was a mistake." He said pleadingly.

I shook my head again took the phone away from my ear, and looked at it.

"No…" I whispered to myself and closed the phone. I slid down the lockers and buried my head into my knees, as I cried.

It was all coming out now. I was crying because of what happened that night. I was crying because 4 people who I love more than anything tried to save me- and got hurt in the process.

I cried because I had given into Brian the first time. After everyone told me don't do it, I ignored them and did it anyways.

I cried because I haven't spoke to Joe and Nikki since it happened.

I cried because it was still a touchy subject for Chad and Michelle, because deep down they both know it was my fault, but they wouldn't dare say it.

They could have done what Joe and Nikki did and just ignored me after it happened. Pretend that they didn't even know me. Tell me it was my fault. But they didn't.

I was breaking down. I knew it. I needed to get out of here, I didn't care that it was only Lunch and I could get in trouble for skipping. I just needed to clear my thoughts.

I rushed out of the school and onto the sidewalk.

I was walking for a good 15 minutes, and then I came across a park. My old park. The park where my dad would take me. Every week.

I slowly walked towards the swings and threw myself down onto one.

I let out a sigh, as I pushed myself.

Questions flooding through my mind and images of that night coming into view.

I groaned as I got off the swing and lay down on the grass. It was all just too hard.

I closed my eyes, and sleep managed to take over me.

_Flashback:_

"_You have to let loose!!" Nikki screamed as she swayed her hips. "Seriously, Gabs, have fun!!" _

_Gabriella smiled at her friend, who was currently dancing to the loud music in the house._

_It was a Christmas party at a friends house. He had invited everyone, because his parents were away for Christmas break and he found it as a good excuse to throw a party._

"_Nikki how much have you had." Gabriella asked, and laughed when the brunette groaned and pouted._

"_Only, like, This much." She said, her thumb and forefinger barley touching._

"_Okay, right." Gabriella laughed again._

_The perky brunette grabbed her friends arm and twirled her round. "Just have fun!" Nikki smirked._

"_Fine, Okay, Fine." Gabriella agreed as she picked up a cup._

_2 hours later Nikki and Gabriella were both very tipsy, not yet wasted, but they were getting their._

_Chad had found them both and ended up dragging them up to a spare bedroom, saying it was for their "Own good"_

_He was currently pacing the room, trying to get them to shut up as they were both having giggling fits._

"_Okay, you guys just shhhh! Okay, I, God, I need someone." Chad sighed._

"_Bye Bye!" Nikki waved at Chad._

"_I'm not going anywhere." _

"_Thought you said you needed someone?" Nikki said pouting. _

_Chad shook his head and groaned. "Just, stay here, I'm going to got get Michelle and Joe!"_

"_Awww! I love Michelle." Gabriella giggled._

"_Me too!" Nikki agreed._

"_Don't move!" Chad said and ran out the room._

_Nikki stood up and walked over to the door._

"_Chad said we have to stay here." Gabriella said._

"_Well don't tell him!" Nikki said. "I need more to drink."_

_Gabriella giggled again as Nikki bounced out the room, slamming the door behind her._

_She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes._

_She suddenly heard a creek coming from the bedroom door._

_She smiled. "Nikki?"_

_There was no answer, just slow, heavy breathing._

"_Nikki is that-Oh…" Gabriella sighed, sitting up. "You're not supposed to be here."_

"_Why…" The deep voice asked, as he crept closer to Gabriella._

"_Because….." Gabriella smiled as she stood up, heading for the door. "I'm not allowed to see you." She started giggling. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."_

"_Gabi…I didn't mean to cheat on you!" He said, blocking the door._

"_Twice??" Gabriella asked._

"_The second time wasn't my fault, I was drunk."_

_Gabriella smiled. "Okay." She said. "Can I go now?"_

"_No!" He said firmly._

_Gabriella jumped, them smile leaving her face, her brown eyes now wide with fright._

"_I mean, no, I'm sorry for snapping." He said sweetly._

"_Have-have you been…??" She asked trailing off, scared of the answer._

"_Have I what? Gab?" Brian asked. _

"_D-D-Drugs??" Gabriella said backing away from him. "Like- Like last time when you-"_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you!" He smiled locking the door and walking forward._

_She shook her head and came to a stop in the corner of the room, shaking with fright._

"_You hit me…" She said softly, tears shining in her eyes._

_He shook hi head. "By accident."_

_She shook her head again and made a run for the door, only to be pulled backwards and thrown against the hard wall. Her head slamming against it._

"_You cant run from me Gabriella. I thought we made that clear last time?" he smirked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up forcefully._

_Tear were now flowing freely down her face. "Please Brian just let me go…" She begged._

_He shook his head. "You broke my heart, Gabs." _

_She sniffed as she looked into his green eyes. "I didn't- I didn't mean-"_

"_Bullshit!" He screeched as he flung her against the mirror. Her head crashing into it and glass shattering everywhere._

_She slowly fell to the floor._

"_Gabs!!" A cry came from outside the door._

_She placed her hand on the back of her head and felt warm liquid rushing down her hand._

"_Gabs! Open Up!!" Another voice came. _

_Brian was eyeing the door. He looked at Gabriella and place his finger to his lips, signalling her to shut up._

_She cried silently, as she lay on the ground, desperately wanting to just fall asleep. The pain was getting worse. She knew she was losing too much blood._

_He eyes were fluttering open and closed as she starred at the door. Her friend voices calling for her to open up._

_Banging could be heard on the door._

"_Shit.." Brain muttered as he quickly looked round the room._

_They were trying to break it down._

_Just as he reached the window, the door was thrown open._

"_What the fuck…. Brian!!" came Chads angry voice._

"_GABRIELLA!" Nikki and Michelle cried._

_Gabriella looked around to see Joe grabbing Brian by the collar. She slowly stood up but just as she managed to get to the bed. Brain broke free and launched onto her--_

_End of flashback_

"Gabriella!!"

I sat up quickly, knocking heads with the person above me.

"Ow! Shit!" He groaned.

"Sorry!" I breathed quickly, sweat running down my forehead.

"Are you okay??" He asked rubbing his temple.

I nodded. "Fine, why?"

"Well, you're lying on the grass, screaming." he said looking at me concern written all over his face.

I scrunched my nose. "Wait- why are you hear?"

He shrugged. "I was in the neighbourhood. And heard screaming. I'm surprised the cops haven't been called out here."

"Oh.." I nodded.

Troy sighed and grabbed me by the hand pulling me up.

"Are you sure you're okay." He asked me.

I nodded again, my arms folding across my stomach as I tightly hugged myself.

He sighed again looking at me.

"Troy, I'm fine, I promise." I told her.

He nodded quickly, taking off his jacket and throwing it at me. "Here, you look cold. How long have you been out here."

I shrugged as I slowly put on the jacket. "Not that long just-" I looked up the sky was black. Crap. I quickly checked my watch and groaned. "Like eight hours…"

His eyes widened. "Fuck Gabriella!! Anything could have happened to you! Why were you out here in the first place!"

"Thinking.." I said quietly feeling like a child be scolded for taking a cookie before Lunch.

"Can't you think at your house. God Gabs! I'm glad I came out here! It's supposed to rain tonight. Who knows how long you would have stayed out here!!"

He seemed pretty ticked off with me….

"I'm sorry.." I mumbled, because it seemed like the right thing to say.

His hand brushed through his hair, as he sighed for like the billionth time in 5 minutes.

"I'm taking you home, since you clearly cant be trusted!" he said.

I looked at him. "How can I not be-"

"I'm taking you home!" he said firmly.

I silently nodded and quickly followed him as he walked out the park.

Silence filled the air as he walked me home. He kept running his fingers through his hair and mumbling to himself. I occasionally heard the odd "So stupid" "didn't think" and "anything could have happened"

I would nod along to no one in particular hoping he would realize that I really am sorry.

We walked up the front steps and stood at my door. He looked at me with cold eyes.

"Promise me. You will never do that again."

I looked at him, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"I didn't know you cared.." I mumbled.

"What? Gabriella. Of course I care." I said. "Now promise me you'll never do it again!"

I nodded. "I promise to never go to the park and fall asleep for eight hours with a t-shirt on."

He sighed again (a billion and one) and looked at me.

"If you ever need to talk, Gabs, just come to me."

I looked at him confused. Did Troy Bolton just offer me a shoulder to cry on?

"I know that I'm the last person you'd ever come to, but you were screaming and-" He trailed off. "Just please."

I nodded, I was feeling more guilty than before…he really is worried.

"I will." I said slowly. Then, without thinking, I flung my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." I cried. He seemed tense, but I didn't care.

He patted my back awkwardly and was blushing when I pulled away.

"I'll talk to someone next time." I promised him.

He nodded. "I have to go."

I smiled softly. "See you around?"

"Yeah, sure." he said as he walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

I stood at my door, just watching him leave.

I never knew he cared so much about me. Troy Bolton really was a confusing guy to get you're head around.

I bit my lip as I turned around and opened my front door.

The lights were all turned off. Odd.

"Mom?" I called, turning the lights on as I headed to the kitchen. "Mom?"

I looked around and a note was taped to the refrigerator, I groaned and walked over to it.

_Gabs,_

_Gone out of town for two weeks on a business call, theirs food in the refrigerator and spare money in my study if you need it. I'll call you after school_

_Tomorrow to explain. _

_Love you_

_Mom_

"We're here to stay Gabi! No out of town meetings or anything!" I said in my Moms voice.

I opened the freezer and grabbed the ice cream. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I took my cell phone out my pocket and threw it on the table.

Just as I dug the spoon in, the phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller I.D

"Crap…"

* * *

**Review!! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OMG, i rewrote this like 5 times, i just couldn't get it right and I'm having writers block!! So if anybody had any ideas, please feel free to PM me!**

**Anyways, this is pretty short, but like i said, writers block!! Enjoy and Review!!**

* * *

Let's go, let's go  
Everybody wants to know  
Where I'm gonna go  
But I still gotta fly  
Staying strong holding on  
And when I get it wrong  
I know that I'll survive

Ashley Tisdale- It's Life

* * *

I reluctantly picked up the ringing phone and answered it sighing.

"What do you want?""Gabi!"

"Just please, Brian, please just leave me alone." I said into the phone, I felt tears fall from my eyes as I spoke.

"Gabi, I just need to see you again!" He spoke.

I sighed again. "No…"

"Gabriella!" His voice sounded more firm this time. "Just, please tell me where you are at least?"

I wiped my tears slowly and sighed again. "Brian, I cant…"

"Please!"

I hung up. I couldn't take it. My cell started to ring again and surprise, surprise his name showed up on the screen. I looked at it for a moment and picked it up.

"Will you just leave me alone?" I cried.

"Gabriella, please!" He groaned. "Just, talk to me at least!"

"Talk about what?"

"What happened, when you left.""You know why I left Brian!"

"I told you I'm sorry.."

"You hurt me.." The tears were falling freely now.

"I was drunk Gabs, drunk, you know I'd never really hurt you-"

"But you did.."

"Gabi.." He begged.

"No, you did, you hurt me when you weren't drunk and I cant trust you anymore and-" I trailed off as I wiped my tears from my eyes.

"Gabs.." He whispered into the phone. "Will you ever trust me again?"

I held my breath and hung up on him again. I lay down on the couch and just cried. For the second time that day. I didn't get why he kept calling me. I told him to leave me alone, he knew I wanted nothing to do with him, yet he kept doing it. I had to be strong though, i mean i knew for a fact he wasn't going to leave me alone.

As if on queue my phone started to ring again but I ignored it. I buried my face into the pillow and yet again, for the second time that day fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I was really getting sick of that sound. Without thinking I picked up my cell and answered.

"What!?" I hissed.

"Whoa! Sorry, I've only been trying to call you for the past hour!" Sharpays voice hissed back through the phone.

"Oh, its you, sorry." I said, then asked confused. "Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Oh, well that isn't important right now.." She said.

I stood up and walked into my kitchen. "Okay, so why'd you call?"

"Hello, we're meeting up sometime remember!" She said.

I silently groaned to myself. Ever since my talk with Taylor and Kelsi, I had not been looking forward to this.

"Okay, so I was thinking Saturday-"

"I'm busy that day!" I lied.

"Sunday?"

"Dentist…" I lied again. "In fact I'm busy all week…"

"Really…well that sure is a let down.." She said.

"Yeah…" I nodded to myself. I always was a good little actor.

"OH!" She screeched down the phone. "How about a sleepover!!"

"Oh, err that sounds great but I have to stay with my Mom…" I said.

"Why?"

"She's a single parent…" I explained. "I don't liked her being alone.."

"Aww, is she their now?"

"Umm…yeah, sure.." I lied again looking round my kitchen.

"Well, I'm sure we can sort something out, put her on…"

I froze. Crap!! "Umm, sure…Mom!!" I called, even though I knew she wouldn't answer, she's gone for freaking two weeks!

"Oh, she's err asleep…" I lied.

"It's only 8:30..." Sharpay told me.

Who was this girl?? Sherlock Holmes?? And I still wanted to know how the hell she got my number. I didn't give it to her - wait….did I?

"She, has to get up early tomorrow…." I said.

"Well, what if I come over now.."

"No!, I mean my Mom she needs to sleep…"

"Oh of course well how about.."

"That wont work either…"

"Okay, well how about I go home with you tomorrow from school and.."

"OH NO!! Sharpay your breaking up! I cant hear you what did you say!!" I shouted down the phone hoping she'll hang up. I started making crackling noises down the phone to make it sound as if we really were breaking up. But I think I blew my cover when I started choking, because I made those noises.

"Gabriella…are you okay…" She asked.

"Yeah…fine…." I said trying to regain my breath.

"I can hear you just fine.."

My eyes went wide. "What did you say? I cant hear you…??"

"Gabriella-"I hung the phone up and placed it on the island. I took a long deep breath and went to get a drink of water. As I gulped down the water, I hear my phone ring - again.

God, that thing was ringing a lot today. Thinking it was probably Sharpay trying to get together with me again, I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Sharpay…"

"Its me!"

"Brian…" I groaned. "I said leave me alone!!"

"I know where you are.."

"What?" I asked confused.

"She told me."

"Who told you?"

"I cant give away my sources now, can I?" he asked and then the line went dead.

I felt my tears start again. This was unbelievable. How did he find out?

I fell to the floor and slowly picked up my cell again and punched in a number.

"Hello.." The voice on the other end said.

"I need you…"


	8. Chapter 8

**READ AN**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Okay, sorry for the delay, but I'm really busy right now, and there will be no update as off next week, because these next 3 weeks I am vacationing.**

**So next week no updates**

**2nd**** week Maybe that the week im back, but I cant promise you because I'll be packing and re packing.**

**3****rd**** week im vacationing again. **

**So hopefully by the 4****th**** week I'm fine and I'll be back to normal updates.**

**Back to the story, its boring but important, I just want you guys to sort of get the idea of what Sharpay is like. She is going to play an important part (But not like some of you are thinking.)**

**Thanks for the ideas last week by the way, I read them put them together, twisted some parts about and im fine now! So Thanks. **

**Review!**

"I'll be over soon!" The voice said immediately.

I walked upstairs and into my room, I lay on my bed and just cried some more.

I swear that's all I'm doing today.

I don't how long it was, but I heard a knock come from the door, I slowly stood up and walked to the top of the stairs.

He saw me. He rushed up the stairs and pulled me into a hug.

"Gabi shhhh its okay, its okay I'm here." He said in a soothing voice.

"He…called…" I managed to choke out.

"Who called Gabs?"

"Br-Br-Brian…"I sobbed.

Chad froze, he looked at me.

"I thought you weren't going to answer?"

I shrugged. "I know, but I was so stupid!"

"What did he say."

I bit my lip and sat on the top step of the stairs.

"Gabs…" Chad said. "What did he say?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"He said, he knows where I am…."

"How…you didn't -"

"God no!" I interrupted. "Why would I tell him?"

"Then how does he know…?" Chad asked sitting down next to me and grabbing my hands.

"He said she told him."

"Who told him?"

"I don't know!!!" I cried.

"Okay, Okay calm down, shh its okay." Chad cradled me in his arms. "Its okay!"

"No, its not!!"

"Okay, okay its not okay!"

"Chad!!"

"I don't know what to say!!!" Chad whined.

"You're no use…" I moaned and walked downstairs, Chad following me.

"Gabs listen, do you know anybody, that might have told him?" Chad asked.

I shook my head. "No…"

"Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought…"

I groaned and walked back into my living room.

My phone started ringing again. "Oh my god!!" I screeched.

Chad picked up the phone, "Its okay its an unknown number."

"Well then you answer it!"

"Fine." He told me and flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

I held my breath, then Chad rolled his eyes. "What do you want Sharpay?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes this time and groaned to myself.

"Gabbys not here right now…" Chad said into the phone.

I picked up a cushion from the couch and hugged it tightly to my chest.

"Why have I got her phone??" Chad asked looked at me, I shrugged and fell onto the couch.

"Err, I don't know." Chad said. "How have you got her number?"

I started playing with my fingers as Chad had his conversation with Sharpay, gosh did I get bored easily.

"Yeah, yeah, oh no im going through a tunnel…" Chad shouted into the phone. "cant hear yo - " He hung up the phone and I starred at him.

"You're going through a tunnel?" I asked.

Chad nodded. "Aren't you?"

I laughed to myself quietly as Chad got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Make some Mac and Cheese." Chad answered.

"Why?" I followed him.

"I'm hungry, and I hate my Moms cooking."

I raised an eyebrow and Chad sighed. "Oh, come on Gabs, who looks at Mac and Cheese and says "I think I'll add nuts to that?" "

"You…."

Chad sighed again. "That's not the point, we're talking about my Moms cooking. She doesn't add nuts….hey, do you have nuts?"

I rolled my eyes again and pointed to the cupboard.

"Yes!!" Chad cheered.

I watched Chad as he prepared his Mac and Cheese. I picked up a spoon and threw it off him.

"Hey!!" he said.

"How can you act so cool!! My ex boyfriend just told me he knows where I am and you're making Mac and Cheese!!"

"With nuts…"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry…"

I sighed and sat on the kitchen island.

"Gabs.." Chad began. "He might be bluffing.."

"Why would he bluff? He keeps asking, he was telling the truth, I know he was."

Chad shrugged, "I don't know,"

"I groaned as someone knocked on my door.

Chad looked at me. "You don't think…"

I shook my head. "No, I mean he couldn't…could he..?"

Chad walked into the hall and I followed him, he reached for the door handle and pulled it open.

"Sharpay!!"

I sighed, Great, she's worse than Brian.

"I thought you were going through a tunnel?" Sharpay said to Chad.

Chad looked at her. "I drove home fast.."

"Oh, Okay, Gabriella!!" She screeched.

"Hey," I said slowly.

She rushed up to me and threw her arms round me in a hug. Over her back a quickly mouthed "Help Me!" To Chad, who smiled and folded his arms. "No." He mouthed back.

I rolled my eyes and let go of Sharpay.

"What are you doing here!" I asked.

"Oh, well I thought I'd come talk to your Mom, about us getting together sometime!"

"Hey, isn't your Mom-" Chad started.

"Out! She's gone shopping!" I finished smiling.

"At this time..?" Sharpay asked.

"Grocery Shopping." I told her. "For food. Obviously."

"No, I read the note in the kitchen your Mom wont be back until-" Chad began again.

"Late." I said, throwing Chad a dirty look. "She wont be back until late.""Right…" Chad said, raising an eyebrow, "Well I'm off to make food." He wondered off into the Kitchen, leaving me and Sharpay by ourselves.

"So…." I started.

"Lets go sit!" She announced walking into the living room.

"Lets sit.." I said to myself, as I followed her.

She sat down on my couch and crossed her right leg over her left, then place hand on top of them.

"So your Mom will be back when."

I sighed, in two weeks. "Late, you should just go home."

"Don't be silly, I want to talk to your Mom tonight!" Sharpay smiled.

Well, that's going to be difficult. I said to myself.

"Of course you do." I smiled back. I sat down. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well," Sharpay beamed, this was obviously and good subject. "I grew up in Paris."

"The country?" I asked interrupting.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Duh, well I lived their until was 7, then I moved here."

"Is that it.." I asked confused.

"Oh I have a twin brother too, Ryan."

"Oh cool." I said, I feel sorry for him.

"So, we should have a sleep-""Wait, how do you know where I live." I suddenly asked. I never thought until now. I didn't give her directions.

She blushed suddenly but turned away. "Oh, you know." She reached into her bag and suddenly started playing with her cell phone.

"You know what, I have to go." She said. I looked at her.

"Really?" I said.

She nodded, "Yeah." She put her cell up to her ear and started biting her finger.

"I thought you were staying."

"Some other time, yeah?" She said. "Oh. Gabs, you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"No reason." She smiled. " Chad's your only close guy friend?"

I nodded. "yeah…but why."

She shook her head again and beamed. "No reason, I still want that sleepover Gabriella, talk to you soon!"

I walked her to the door and starred after her in shock.

"Hello," I heard her say into the cell. "Yeah I'm here, Nope none…."

Her voice died off as she walked down the sidewalk to her pink convertible.

Questions flooded my head. What the hell was that about.

"Oh, you got her to leave." Chad said coming to the door.

"She's a strange girl." I said to Chad.

Chad nodded. "Close to Troy though…"

My stomach did back flips when he said Troy, but I shrugged it off. She's close to Troy? "She is?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, but then again, Troy isn't exactly the brightest bulb around either."

I snorted. "What? And your so smart?"

Chad looked offended. "I'm smart."

"Dude, I think Troy is brighter than you." I said.

"Dude, how would you know." He mimicked.

"Because, I doubt Troy would have Mac, Cheese and Nuts." I said patting his cheek. "That's something only you would think of."

"Hey, I resent that."

"I bet you do!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: First of all I want to take a moment to tell you how completely frustrated I am that someone has spitefully did this to Vanessa again. The spotlights on her and she is doing such a good job, then somebody decides to try and ruin it for her.  
Sadly, the name calling is beginning again and I am one of the ones who will be their for Vanessa every step of the way, like last time.  
Anybody who calls her names has no right. Vanessa is an amazingly talented actress and anybody who cant see that is blind. Hopefully whoever is doing this will get caught and it can get ended.  
I want to see Vanessa walking around with her head held high because she is a very strong girl!  
If you don't know what I'm talking about, then its going to stay that way, I'm not spreading all this round. For the people that do know, I hope you feel the same way.**

Anyways on a brighter note I'm back from vacation, I'll be here all week, and ill give you all a heads up when I leave again! **It's a very small chapter but I owe you guys a chapter anyways =)**

**REVIEW!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

And I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines

Demi Lovato- Behind Enemy Lines

* * *

Remember "Little Stevie Richardson." ? The guy in Kindergarten who called me a nerd. Well, Stevie Richardson always did have a big mouth. He knew everything. Whether if it was that Julia was getting braces or if Timmy had "scored" again.

It was a simple fact. Sadly, it had became a known fact that I needed little Stevie Richardson. But that always came with a cost.

"I need a favour." I said sitting down on Stevies table.

It was lunch, and as always, Stevie was sitting alone. You'd think that because he had a big mouth he'd have at least someone to sit next looked up at me slowly, his brown bangs fell over his dark grey eyes. His frown turned into a smirk and he bit the end of his pencil.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Sharpay Evans. Tell me about her." I said, placing my hand under my chin.

"Ah, Miss Evans, well where can I start?" He said, placing the pencil down.

"I just want to know a few things."

"Well, Gabriella, I don't come cheap." He replied looking straight at me.

"Don't I know it." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and opened up his notebook. "What are you willing to do for me." I guess he ignored my last comment.

"What am I willing to do for you?" I repeated.

"Yes, are you deaf?"

"No, my hearing is fine thank you." I said smiling sweetly.

"Could have fooled me."

I ignored him. "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things Gabriella, A sports car, a big house, a dog."

"A dog?"

"My parents don't trust me."

"I wonder why." I sighed.

"I just so happen to know everything about Miss Evans."

"Oh god." I groaned.

"A date."

"A date?"

"Yes a date, or you sure you aren't deaf?" He asked sighing.

"What do you mean a date!?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"With Sharpay, you get me a date with her, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about her."

I groaned and slammed my head to the table.

"Is that a yes??" Stevie asked.

"Fine! Okay, I'll try."

Stevie smiled and started writing in his notebook. "Good you have until next Friday."

"What! I have a deadline."

He picked up his notebook and showed me the pages, filled with names.

"I have a lot of clients, Gabriella. Its only fair you get a deadline."

"Fine, okay, Fine!!" I growled and stomped off in search of Sharpay.

On my journey down the hall, I ran into Troy. Oh Joy.

"Hey, it's lunch." He said looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Hey, wait!" He said stopping me as I walked passed him.

I looked up at him. Bad idea. I cant help but stare into those ice blue eyes of his.

"Y-Yeah…"I stammered. Crap! Who does that!?

He smiled. "You wanna maybe catch a movie Saturday?" He asked.

I starred at him confused, with my mouth open. Did he just ask me out? I looked around to make sure he was talking to me. Wait, wasn't he like a player?

"Um, me?" I asked still starring at him.

He bit his lip and started scratching his neck. "Well, yeah, I mean you're the only one here, unless you don't want to catch a movie, we don't have to that, we don't have to do anything, you know if you don't want too…"

I stood there letting him ramble before it finally processed in my mind and I shook my head.

"No, I mean….I mean Yeah I'd love to go to a movie….with you."

He slowly smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Sure, It'll be fun."

He nodded. "Yeah, great, I'll…I'll see you Saturday then?"

I nodded. "Pick me up at 7."

He smiled. "Yeah. See you." he waved and walked down the hall.

I stood their starring until I remembered I was on a mission. Where was Sharpay.

"Hey!" I asked some random student. "You seen Sharpay?"

The girl nodded and pointed to the bathroom. "She's been their for a while now."

I nodded and thanked her then ran into the bathroom.

"Sharpay?" I called.

"Hello!" She greeted. She was stood in front of the mirror applying her lip gloss to her lips.

"So, how you been?" I asked.

She smiled. "Great! You talked to Troy?"

"Yeah…I-" I began. "Wait what do you mean? Did you know Troy wanted to talk to me?"

Sharpay blushed and placed her lip gloss down. "No, no, it's just you know, he's been looking for you…."

I nodded slowly not quite believing her. "Oh."

"So, Did you need me." She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Um, yeah, you know Stevie Richardson, right?"

She rolled her eyes and started fishing round in her make-up bag. "How can I not, the boy practically stalks me."

I sighed to myself. No wonder he couldn't ask her himself. He's not helping me here. "Err, yeah, well."

"What about him?"

Maybe I should ease my way into it. "He's weird."

Sharpay looked at me. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you around?" I smiled and waved.

She slowly waved back still looking at me. "Okay?"

I quickly rushed out of the room and slammed my head against the nearest locker. This was going to be harder than I thought, and I only had 2 weeks, to top that off it was only Monday. Great. Then i remembered my date with Troy. I hadn't been on a date since Brian! I wasn't good at this sort of stuff. I continued to slam my head against the locked. I hated Sharpay and now i have to get her to go on a date with Stevie! I was beginning to cross enemy lines.

"Hey." A girl said coming up to me.

I looked at her, she looked like a freshman.

"That's my locker." She said pointing to the locker, I was now slamming my head off.

"Oh." I blushed. "Sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I KNOW, super small chapter, but you guys are going to have to deal for now! Sorry for the delay but i was on vacation AND 2 weeks today i start School again so things have been hectic! This is Just a filler sort of thing, so review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing....yet ;)  
**

* * *

Remember when I said that in second grade Chad stood up for me? Because Stevie (or Steve as he likes to be called now….bossy) Richardson was calling me names?

I decided I was ungrateful! Remember I "stood on Chads toe, pushed him to the ground, called him an idiot, then stomped off shouting "I can take care of myself." "

Well sometimes I have these life changing moments where I realize that I can be really mean. Sometimes I decide to be nice, instead of mean. Want to know how long it usually lasts? 4 hours. (I never said I stuck to it.)

Right now I one of those moments where I decide I'm going to be nice. I'm going behind enemy lines to get Sharpay Evans to go out with Stevie- I mean Steve Richardson. But while I'm doing this, I realized that its all for my own personal needs. Sadly, I don't care about that.

"So, Sharpay." I said smiling brightly as I sat down next to her. It's currently Tuesday Lunch time and so far, I've been at this since, well, yesterday. No look. But Hey, I've been nice for 2 hours!

"Gabriella! You seem to be every where today!" She said smiling back.

"Yeah, small world." I muttered. Okay, maybe I've been following her all day. So the world isn't that small. "So you know what would be ah-mazing!"

Sharpay crinkled her nose as she took a sip of her water. "No, what?"

"If you want out on a date." I smiled.

She crinkled her nose again and raised her right eyebrow. "How would that be ah-mazing?" She said mimicking me. How dare she.

"Well, you know, it would be fun!" I said smiling brightly again.

"Hmm, yeah I like being single." She replied taking another sip of water.

I groaned quietly, I was seriously going no where here. "You know what would be funny!"

Sharpay looked at me. "What?"

"If you and Stevie Richardson went out on a date!" I beamed.

Sharpay started giggling. "That would be funny! So funny, that it's not going to happen."

I sighed and rested my head on my hands. I would have had more luck flying to the moon and back.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be even funnier if you like, pretended to date him." I smiled, I felt like I was doing that a lot today.

"You know what would be funnier?" She asked. "If we pretended this conversation never happened!"

Okay, I could have flew to the moon, back again and built my own rocket ship to fly their….again.

"Okay but wouldn't it be funnier if-"

"Gabriella!!" She interrupted.

I stopped. "Yes?"

"Why do you want me to go on a date with Stevie?"

I started to play with my fingers. "I can't tell you about that."

"Why not?" She asked.

Because I want to know information about you, you blonde ditz. "Because its private!" I said.

Sharpay sighed and placed her bottled water on the table. "Gabi, Gabi, Gabi…."

"Yes?"

"I'll go on the date with Stevie IF…"

"If…"

"You help me."

Kill me, Kill me now.

"Sure." I muttered.

"Well, You know Zeke Baylor right?"

I nodded, I had occasionally saw him around, baking. Sometimes baking for his basketball buddies. He even offered me a Cookie once. Man, can he bake.

"Well, I want to go on a date with him." She smiled.

Did she hear what I said before? I'm going round in circles!

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me."

"No, I mean What! You're going on a date with Stevie."

Sharpay nodded. "I will, but then I'll tell him it isn't going to work out and then I'll go on my date with Zeke!" She smiled.

I bit my lip. "Fine." I picked up my bag and stomped off. This is not what I signed up for.

"Yo, Zeke!" I said as I walked down the hall. He was always wondering at lunch.

"Yo, Gabriella." He mimicked. Why is everyone mimicking me?

"Do you like Sharpay?"

Zeke smiled. "Yeah."

"Great you guys are going on a date!" I said and turned round.

"Gabriella!"

"What!" I said.

"I cant."

I groaned. I turned round and walked towards him. "Why?"

"I have a girlfriend".

I laughed. This was just getting worse. "Of course you do."

"But if you can break up with Miranda for me-"

"Yeah I'm on it!" I said walking away. "It's the only thing I'm good at."

"I'll bake you cookies!!"

"Great!"

I started wondering the halls again, but then I realized I had no idea who Miranda was. Figures. I walked up to my locker and threw my bag in. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey."

"Hey Tay." I said smiling.

"What's up?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

I nodded "Yeah."

"Well okay, Um, I'll see you soon, I need to get going." She said

I nodded.

"You're still coming over tonight right?"

I nodded "Of course."

She smiled. "Can't wait!"

I watched her walk away and closed my eyes. My cell started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. My heart started to pound.

"What."

"I'm here."

Silence.

* * *

**Review =)**


End file.
